All The King's Horses
by Porcelain Birds
Summary: When tragedy strikes, all the gleeks have left is each other. As they discover who they are, and what they can do, danger lurks ever closer in the wake of their sorrow. All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put them back together again.
1. This Could Be The End Of Everything

_Hello and thank you for reading 'All The King's Horses!' I'm Porcelain Birds, and this is an alternate universe glee fanfiction! This is taking place in the beginning of season three, fabricated completely from speculation and the oddities of my own mind. This contains vague references to Season 1 and 2, but nothing major. I do not claim ownership to Glee, or any of the characters, only this plot. So without further ado, I introduce my latest supernatural/sci fi Glee fiction!_

All The King's Horses

In hindsight, it was sheer luck that it all played out. It was pure fortune in the form of a cold drink with red dye. It was fate at its peak moment, death at its worst; good pitted against evil, and as the hand played out, good won. But in the face of so much evil, the victory was scarce. Six to the five hundred was inconsequential, insubstantial. But not to the six. To the six, it was everything and nothing, a paradox of devastation and relief.

Kurt Hummel was staring at the blackboard, the muddle of French words mixing together, combining and scrambling to combine words in sentences he cared naught about. There was no sensational gravitational pull keeping him here, no factor to focus his attention. That was, at least, until his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, entered the room.

The brunette instantly sat up straighter, his blue eyes following his boyfriend's short, broad frame, as he began murmuring quietly to Mademoiselle Moreau. Kurt did not know what he was saying, but he knew Blaine had turned up the charm quite a bit, and decided to enchanting. Kurt smirked as he saw a few girls swoon. Blaine was amazing, and all Kurt's.

Finally, after what seemed like a decade, Mademoiselle Moreau spoke up, her face a little flushed with pleasure, and she said, "Kurt Hummel, Coach Sylvester would like to see you." Kurt stood and grabbed his bag, his cheeks slightly red, though he ignored the smirks Mercedes and Tina were shooting his way. For all they knew Coach Sylvester did want to see Kurt.

But as he followed Blaine out of the classroom, he quickly found out that his boyfriend had ulterior motives, as he found his lips suddenly covered with Blaine's own. Kurt was surprised at the intensity of the kiss, but he was downright shocked when Blaine pried Kurt's lips open, sliding his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Their relationship was not new anymore, having been together for nearly six months as they now neared the end of September, but Kurt had intimacy problems, something Blaine had respected. But now, with their tongues clashing together in Kurt's mouth, Kurt tried to remember what his problems with intimacy were, because holy hell this felt good.

Obviously Blaine was enjoying it too, as he was panting and moaning into Kurt's throat. Kurt himself was reduced to a sweating mess, barely able to form coherent thoughts. Somehow in the process of making out, Blaine had pushed Kurt against the lockers, which he was now leaning against desperately, in need of support. Neither of them ceased their passionate kissing, until Blaine suddenly thrust upwards, and Kurt felt his full blown erection digging into his thigh.

They both froze, Kurt tensing up. Both of their eyes were wide with lust, though Blaine's eyes widened further. "Oh god, Kurt, I'm sorry!" He called out, running a hand through his gelled down hair. "I shouldn't have lost control like that, I know you aren't ready for stuff like that yet."

Kurt took several deep breaths, before saying, "It's okay. I was enjoying it too. You're right, I'm not ready for…certain things, but I am willing to try other things out." Ducking his head bashfully, he whispered shyly, "I liked that a little too much I think." He saw Blaine's eyes flicker downwards for a moment, before meeting his blue ones, mouth curving into a tiny smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as me. Though in a school hallway where anyone could walk in and see probably isn't the best place for that."

Kurt smirked. "Yeah, you're probably right. What brought this on anyways?"

Blaine's happy expression slowly faded into a serious expression conveying both sadness and anger. He took Kurt's hand in his own, a gesture that still sent thrills up and down Kurt's spine, as many as the first time the action had occurred, almost a year ago. "Just…you. I love you, you know. I want to be able to show you that. All the time. _Anywhere_."

There seemed to be something unpleasant lingering behind Blaine's simple, yet cryptic words. Kurt frowned, and rubbed his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand gently. Sighing, the older boy turned to his boyfriend, and said, "Coach Sylvester did want you. She called me out of class too, as well as Quinn. Apparently Rachel and Brittany were at their lockers, and Karofsky slushied Brittany, because she's with Santana and Artie. She's in the bathroom crying now."

Kurt's stomach dropped. At the end of the year, Brittany, Artie, and Santana had come out as being in a relationship with each other, all three of them dating. At first no one had believed them, but it had proven to be true. The members of New Directions had naturally been accepting. Brittany and Santana had been hooking up for as long as anyone could remember, so adding Artie-who had a large, kind heart- to the equation didn't really change anything.

However the rest of the school hadn't taken the news so well apparently.

Jaw tensing, Kurt shouldered his Marc Jacobs bag, and set off the hallway, his stride firm with resolve. Blaine quickly jogged after him, and matched his pace, not speaking, but keeping their hands tightly intertwined.

Brittany was someone important to Kurt. Everyone in glee club was, but Kurt had a special place in his heart for each one of them. And sure, maybe Brittany had a larger piece than say, Lauren, or Puck, but that didn't change the fact that Brittany S. Pierce was one of _his_ girls.

And no one messed with Kurt Hummel's girls.

He knew immediately which bathroom Brittany would have chosen. The one in the Cheerios locker room, at the sports end of school. At the south end of the school, the April Rhodes Civic Auditorium, the gym, the locker rooms, and all the sports fields were located. No one was around, and it was nearby Brittany and Rachel's lockers. Plus, if Sue Sylvester had ordered Brittany to go and clean up, she would have immediately sent her to the Cheerios bathroom.

Kurt marched into the locker room, and found Brittany sitting on one of the couches, staring morosely at the wall while Rachel nattered on about something or other. Kurt knew that Rachel was trying to be helpful, but at the same time, he could tell it was not what Brittany needed.

Unfortunately, the blonde girl had been forced to grow up quite a bit in a short amount of time, something that pained Kurt to watch. Yes, Brittany was often oblivious and a little clueless, often downright ludicrous, but she possessed a true innocence that Kurt found absolutely beautiful, as well as disarming. Watching her lose that, watching her wilt under the judgmental glares, watching her confusion as she absorbed the hatred for her and those whom she loved, it killed Kurt a little. Brittany was sweet, caring, kind, and naïve, yet people chose to attack her for having a heart big enough to love two people fully. It just wasn't right.

Suddenly another blonde entered the room in a flurry of golden locks and flashing brown eyes. Seeing Brittany, Quinn Fabray's mask of anger melted slightly, softening to a caring, considerate look. Kurt knew that Brittany and Quinn were not as close as they once were; high school and stereotypes had separated them. However, Kurt had observed them in kindergarten from the swing sets, as Quinn and Brittany had taken turns leaping off the swings, practicing tricks they swore they would do as well as their older sisters, they were Cheerios, did you know that teacher, oh we're going to be just like them, pretty outfits and high ponytails, and everyone will love us, we swear.

"Who did this Brittany?" Quinn asked, a protective gleam in her eyes. Brittany made no move, so Rachel took it upon herself to answer for Brittany. "It was that Neanderthal Karofsky." She said, venom dripping from her high, somewhat annoying voice.

Kurt sighed, and with a nod towards Blaine, they both sat down next to Brittany on either side of her. Brittany immediately leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder, and Blaine took her hand in his own. Brittany sighed, and spoke, her lilting voice an eerie calm. "I've been having bad feelings all day today. I think something is going to happen."

None of the other teenagers in the room had time to dwell on her statement, because suddenly, there was a ear splitting boom, and the six members of New Directions were catapulted into the air, before the blackness overtook them, not even allowing them enough time to let a scream escape their lips.

Life as they knew it had just ended.


	2. Is This The Place We Used To Love?

_Hello there and thank you for reading 'All The King's Horses'! I'm Porcelain Birds and this is an alternate universe glee fanfiction! I would just like to say that I am in absolute awe of the response this fic has gotten, less than twenty four hours after being posted. This truly means the world to me, so thank you so much! I would especially like to thank xMementoMorix who commented on my language, and who commented on my word choice. Both those compliments mean the world to me, as English is actually my third language, one I have yet to perfected. Thank you so much for the support everyone has shown this fic thus far! Without further ado, here is the second chapter!_

All The King's Men

_Some people believe in predetermination. The theory that everything is planned out, that every event was determined before its occurrence. Other people believe in luck, the cast of the die, allowing the cards to fall where they may. Still others rely on their own wits, trusting their eyes to see the signs before the event. But all of these theories are true, all of these theories make up what humans call Fate. And these teenagers have a Fate laid out for them._

Suddenly the world came back into view, and Kurt reached up a hand to his head, which felt heavy, and was aching painfully. As it slowly ebbed away into a dull throb, he looked around, and saw his friends scattered in various positions across the floor.

Kurt began to panic. Sitting up, he panted, and grabbed Blaine's wrist. He was relieved to feel a strong pulse, and moved over to Brittany. The same held true for the blonde. Kurt was about to check Quinn and Rachel when he saw Brittany begin to stir.

"Britt? Boo, are you okay?" He asked, shocked at how cracked his voice sounded. The blonde looked around, before asking in a hoarse voice, "What happened?" As Kurt looked around, he realized, he couldn't answer her question. And that terrified him.

"I don't know Boo. I don't know." He said honestly. If his lack of knowledge in this situation scared him, Brittany was downright terrified. She reached over and squeezed his hand tightly. Kurt frowned, as he began to fully realize everything that was going on in his body.

He was in…pain. It felt like little pinpricks were being stabbed into his body, all over. Little needles seemed to be drilling into his skin, and it stung. Biting his lip, he turned towards Brittany and realized she seemed to be wearing the same expression. Realizing that whatever had happened wasn't good, Kurt spoke up, hoping his voice might wake the others.

"We need to get out of here."

Brittany nodded, and out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Blaine begin to stir. A sense of relief washed over Kurt. Reaching out to grasp his boyfriend's hand, Kurt watched as Blaine's eyelids fluttered open. "Blaine? Are you alright mon chère?"

The dark haired teenager sat up, clutching his forehead in his hands. "M'alright." He mumbled, blinking at the ferocity of the intense fluorescent bulbs. "I feel like someone took a rock to my head, but I'm okay. What the hell happened?"

Kurt shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. But we need to get out of here. Whatever it was, it wasn't good." The tiny stabbings that Kurt felt all over his body were intensifying, as well as the bad feeling that was coiling in the pit of his stomach. Something was very wrong here, and he had an inkling as to what it was. He just prayed to a God he didn't believe in that he was wrong. Hell, he'd start going to Quinn's church, Mercedes' church, and Rachel's synagogue just to be wrong.

"You're right, let's go." Blaine stood, and made to go out the door, but Kurt quickly scrambled to his feet. "No!" He cried, ignoring the puzzled looks he got. He didn't want to voice his fears, no need for them to worry needlessly, but it was better to be safe than sorry. There were some things he could put at risk, but his boyfriend and friends were not among the other things in that category.

"Let's take the window, just to be safe." Kurt continued nervously. Blaine shot him a confused look, but conceded all the same. Blaine turned to look at Rachel and Quinn, the pair who were still slumped on the ground. "We can't leave them behind." Kurt said needlessly. Both Brittany and Blaine nodded.

To Kurt's surprise-though nothing should have surprised him by this point-Brittany took charge.

"Kurt, stand on the couch and open the window." She ordered, and Kurt immediately did it, popping open the window, praising whatever deity was watching over them, that the window was clearly large enough for a teenager to climb through. Brittany walked over to the couch and stood on it as well.

"I'm going to climb out. You two hand me Rachel then Quinn, and then you two follow, okay?" Both Kurt and Blaine nodded, not doubting for a second that the talented cheerleader would be able to do everything she had said she would. She was limber and flexible in ways neither of them were. Sure Kurt was abnormally flexible, but he did not have the same fluidity that Brittany possessed, one that came from years of dance training. And now it would be put to good use, saving their friends.

Cupping his hands for Brittany to step in, just as he once had that lifetime ago at Cheerio camp, Kurt helped hoist Brittany up to the window's level, allowing her to climb out. She quickly vaulted over the gap into the outside world, and Kurt heard a small thump that he knew signified her landing. He and Blaine grabbed Rachel, and then suddenly realized they had been presented with a problem.

"Britt, how are we supposed to get Rachel and Quinn over?" Blaine asked the blonde outside calmly, though he was panicking inwardly the entire time. Would they be trapped in here. Kurt obviously seemed to be jumping to the worst conclusions. And now they had hit this bump in the road.

Thankfully, Kurt quickly found a solution. Climbing onto all fours on the couch, he activated the part of his mind that had been trained not to think about how undignified this position was, and told Blaine, "Climb on my back."

For a moment Blaine looked at him like he was crazy, before truly processing what Kurt had said. But when he did, he still looked dubious. "With Rachel? Kurt, are you sure? I don't want to-"

"Blaine Anderson, I am dead serious. If I can hold up to three cheerleaders on my back, I can certainly hold two hobbits. Now climb." Kurt ordered, his tone just light and teasing enough to be kind and gentle. He loved Blaine he did, but the boy could be truly stubborn when he wanted to be. But Kurt often won out in a competition to see who could be more obstinate than the other. Hence the reason why Blaine was now climbing on his back.

Thankfully the added lift made it possible for Blaine to gently place Rachel's legs over the edge. Brittany pulled them down from the other side, her left hand immediately shooting out to catch the upper half of Rachel's limp body. Though from the tiny groans escaping the brunette's mouth, she wouldn't be unconscious much longer.

Blaine and Kurt quickly managed to pass Quinn out the window, and then Blaine swung his way onto the window ledge. He tossed his legs out on the other side, and faced Kurt, lying on his stomach. "Grab my hands Kurt." He ordered.

The countertenor smiled at him, though it was tinged with sadness. "How Aladdin of you." He said, his melodic voice demure. Doing as Blaine said, Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's arms, and their combined effort of pulling allowed Kurt to reach the window. Their dismount was not very graceful, and rather painful, due to their inability to stop their momentum, but they made it out to their friends. Both Quinn and Rachel had awakened by this point, and were now looking around. Brittany, Blaine and Kurt did the same, and as they did, they gasped.

Their school was destroyed. There was no question about it, it was literally burning to the ground. Blackened ash covered everything, and the five teenagers could see only a few parts of the school still standing, one of the few being where they had just escaped from.

Rachel promptly began to cry, with Quinn joining in. Brittany didn't seem to understand, and Blaine's mouth just hung open widely. Kurt however, felt numb. His best friends had been in there. They were dead. Nothing. His step brother had been in there. Nothing. Blaine could have been in there. Nothing.

He was numb. His school, friends, and possibly way of life had been destroyed, and he felt nothing towards it. He was surprised to feel Blaine's fingers swiping across his cheek, surprised to find that he was crying tears. He was surprised to find that those heart wrenching sobs had been coming from his throat. He was surprised to find that despite being numb, he could still feel those little pinpricks.

This time, when Brittany asked what happened, he had an answer.

"A bomb. Someone brought a bomb to school."

_Okay, a little shorter this time, but I hope you guys liked it! There are two polls on my profile, who you'd like to see Quinn with, and who you'd like to see Rachel with. I'd love to see what your opinions are on that! And to all the reviewers who have been asking, yes there will be a sixth member, but they weren't in the bathroom with the other five. The sixth member will be making an appearance next chapter! _


End file.
